Our Chance
by djFusion
Summary: [COMPLETE] What if you could go back to give fate another chance? But what if you found out that fate had a different plan then the one you were given?


**Our Chance**   
_by djFusion_

I questioned coming back. It feels like a mistake. 

He's been nothing more than a memory for longer than I'd like to admit. A fleeting memory among so much pain and suffering. 

He once taught me everything about who I am; about who I wanted to be. That I never had to feel alone, even though I am without him. 

But that's why I'm here. Why I've chosen to fuck with fate and bend time for him. For us, even though I'm risking to lose that last shred of hope I've been holding on to if I'm proven wrong. 

It's all I've got left. 

But we belong to each other... or _did_, I guess. I felt it when I was the kid. And again when he was... all though I don't think the feeling was returned then in the same way. 

There was alot going on at that time. Too much for me to explain, even if I could. I mean, how could I have told an eleven year old boy what we shared in another time when the world was about to end? About the time when he was the adult and I was the child? 

But now we're the same age. Things can be different here. I need them to be. 

We can have a second chance. 

And I already know this isn't _my_ Gohan. I _am_ aware of that. I know he's not the same Gohan who took care of me when there was nobody left. The Gohan who understood how lonely I was because he felt the same. Because we needed someone to be with who could understand. 

_Our secret._

But I know this Gohan wasn't there with me. Nor did he grow up in such a horrible world that made everything else seem so insignificant; where sharing something so special was all the happiness left in the world. 

I begin to worry that he won't remember me at all. I mean, why would he? His world has gone on, while I've been left alone without him in mine. 

Without him. Without anybody. 

I feel that familiar twinge in my chest again. It comes every time I remember him. I'm just used to it by now.   
  
  
  
  


The time machine lands in a dense nestle of trees, and I quickly force the thoughts out of my mind before they have me pressing the ignition button to return. I didn't come here to turn around, no matter how much I really want to right now. I just need to find him, no matter how scary the truth might be here. Especially since I know my heart is already set on one outcome. 

I climb out of the top hatch and can already see the Son home from where I stand. Perched far on the other side of that grassy hill. Smoke curling out of the chimney. Untouched by anything unnatural for miles, but different then I remember somehow. It's hard not to wish that this had been my reality instead of the empty world I've grown so familiar to. 

But he's close. So close. 

I feel his ki, just like I remember. 

My heart is already in my throat. 

I look past the patch trees on the other side of the time machine, keeping my own energy level undetected as if I'm too scared for him to notice me just yet. I wish that I could just walk up to him like I've know him for years, instead of introducing myself like the stranger he's probably forgotten. 

My heart races. I can barely swallow. 

I hear his voice. 

But there's someone else. Someone... _with him_. A girl? 

I hold my breath and remain perfectly still with my back pressed against the time machine. But no matter how much I want to be mistaken, I already know. 

I crouch low and watch in horror from afar, unseen by the trees between us. 

He's smiling. Something I can barely remember him doing in my time. And he's happy with her, laughing and flirting like all boyfriends do with their girlfriends, I suppose. 

No worries. No pain and sadness like I somehow hoped to rescue him from. He's not my Gohan. He's different. And forgotten all about me.__

_Why wouldn't he?_ He's got everything here. I'm so fucking stupid for thinking would be waiting for me; thinking about me every day like I've been thinking about him. _Why did I have to come here?_ He was just a boy when he knew me. He still had a whole life ahead of him. Why would he be thinking of someone he never knew like he did in another time. 

I feel so angry with myself. So foolish for hoping. 

I close my eyes and squeeze my fists tight, cursing myself for having done this since now it will be impossible to look back at what we were the same way. It was nothing more than an act of desperation. Because he didn't want to be lonely, and I was the only one left... 

He was a man. I was just a boy. Why would he want that over something like this? I know now that when given the choice, I wasn't the one he chose. 

I remain unseen as they make their way back into the house, choking back my anger. My hurt feels like a vice crushing my heart. 

My eyes start tearing up before I can even scramble back into my ship. A part of me suddenly feels so dead. Worthless. Like everything I've been holding on to this whole time has been nothing more then some pathetic lie. I wish I had never come back. I... 

"Trunks! Wait up!!!" 

I snap my head around at the sound of my name, startled at who could be calling for me here. 

But I see them. Two small boys, though only shadows from here. Running through the trees just a short distance away from me. 

"You'll have to catch me, Goten! You're too slow!" 

Go-... _Goten?_

I listen to their laughter as they tear through the forest, playfully fighting with each other as they push off the trees in their way. They're both Saiyan. 

But it's when I catch a quick glimpse of him in the light spilling through the tree tops, I already know who he is. Jet black spiked hair. That same Son smile. Gohan has a little brother. 

And it's me... well sort of. A younger version of me, though I look alot different then when I was that age. I'm stronger. 

"Is anyone around here?" 

"No, but you said..." 

"I said as long as we keep it our secret, it's ok. You're not going to tell anyone, will you Goten? _You promised!_" 

"No! No! I promise! I promise! It's our secret!" 

And from where I stand - leaning here up against my ship in the middle of the forest - I can feel my heart soften at the sight I know I won't ever forget. 

Two young boys. Scared. But still so curious. Sharing the most innocent kiss when nobody else watches. Laughing together and promising never to tell a soul before chasing each other back into the house. _Their little secret._

My heart aches, and I don't even notice the tears dripping down my face until the cool summer breeze chills them on my skin. 

Fate had a plan. This whole time, there was someone for me who I belonged with. Someone I never had the chance to meet, but was waiting for me in another time. 

_Goten._

I wipe the tears from my face with the sleeve of my shirt. A part of me feels so cheated. That fate never let us even try in my time. 

But I know this is different here. A time where I'll grow up happy. Becoming a different person. Belonging to someone by choice and not by default. 

I love Gohan. And I know our time was just that - Our time. I miss him now more then ever. 

But as I climb back into my ship, headed back to my world, I will at least know that there is another time out there where fate had another chance.   
  
  


**~ FIN ~**

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
